The Only Exception
by musicisinmysoul
Summary: Liley, 5th chapter up come and read.
1. Chapter 1 The Only Exception

Author's Note: I do **Not** own anything of Hannah Montana. Nor do I own the song, " **The Only Exception**" it's by **PARAMORE.**

**The Only Exception**

I was ten when my father got drunk and had an affair with one of his co - workers for three weeks, and had gotten her pragnet. It broke his heart when he told my mom what he had done. And my mom told him leave that she would never forget what he had done to us. He went outside with his duffel bag in his hand as he did I could hear him cursing at the wind from my bedroom window.

_When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry and curse at the wind. _

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing o f love if it does not exist._

It was the day after that had happened that I met my best friend, Miley Ray Stewart. She moved here from Crowley Corners, Tennessee to get an new life after her mom, Susan Stewart had passed away from cancer. It broke my heart when I found, I just held Miley in my arms as she cried herself to sleep. I stayed all night praying to both God and Mrs. Stewart that I would do everything in my power to protect Miley. Even if that mint that I would have to give up my own life, then so be it.

_But darling you are the only exception,_

_you are the only exception,_

_you are the only exception,_

_you are the only exception_

I had my first kiss. Can you guess who ? ................Well if you guessed Miley well you are right it was. Even thought it was an accident, it was the most amzing thing that I felt in my life, even though I was 13.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone but keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this,keeping a comfortable distance and up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness._

_Cause none of it was worth the risk._

It broke my heart when I heard that Miley was dating Jake Ryan. And I knew that I would never have an chance. I should have remembered what had happened between my mom and dad years ago. So, now at the age of 17, I accepted that I'm content with loneliness, cause none of it is worth the risk of having my heart broken like my father's when he told my mom what he had done. Or when my mom told him to leave.

_Well you are the only exception,_

_you are the only exception,_

_you are the only exception,_

_you are the only exception_

Miley had pressed me up against my dorm room door, her lips attached to mine as I fumble for the door handle. Once I found it I turned it making us tumble down on to the ground. I moaned as she moved her lips from my lips to my neck. Acting quickly I kick the door shut as I move my hands to her ass, pulling her tight against me. Oh, how I loved her moans, and nosies as I made love to her for my first and only time. She was marring Jake, in less then 7 hours. So I took my time making love to her.

I burned the taste, smell, well everything into my memory knowing that once I woke up the next morning she wouldn't be here beside me. I hope she leaves me with something to remember that this had happened, and not in my dreams like an thousand times before.

_I've got a tight grip on reality,but I can't let go of whats in front of me here._

_I know your leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Whoa,oh,oh_

Oliver, Miley, Jackson, everyone has been trying to contact me but I just either turn off my phone or hit the silence button on my cell as I try to finish writing this song for Miley. I tried to live on without Miley. But I can't do it. I don't wanna end up like my dad, who sits in the mental hospital just an couple of miles away. But I'm not, no ....I'll end up in a casket and 6 feet under the ground. I slowly pull out my 9mm and cocked it as I head outside to my back yard and look at the stars once last time. I could hear my phone going off again with Miley's ring tone blasting on it speakers. I block it out. I left most of my things to her, and the rest between both of our family's and Oliver. Closing my eyes I take an big breath and raise the gun to my temple.

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing,_

_Oh and I'm on my way to believing..._

The End................................... Maybe.

Please let me know what you thought about it.


	2. Chapter 2 Say

Author's Note: I do **NOT** own anything of Hannah Montana. Nor the song " Say" John Mayer dose.

Say

I pulled the gun away from my temple and switched on the safety. I slowly knelled down on the ground as tears begin to fall.

_Take all of your wasted honor_

_Every little past frustration_

_Take all of your so-called problems,_

_Better put 'em in quotations_

I had an problem.....an big problem and it needed to be fixed. Real fast and the only way I knew how was to leave, everything, everybody that I knew or known.

I left my gun laying on the ground as I stood up and headed inside grabbed an suit case and a duffle bag I quickly filled them both up cloths and things I would need, and I left only leaving an note to Oliver, Miley or who every came to my house to check up on me since they haven't heard from me in awhile.

_Say what you need to say [x8]_

To whom every it may concern,

I left my LOADED GUN outside. I needed to get away quickly before I did anything. I'm sorry that this may hurt an few people or upset but I had to leave. Please don't try to contact me I need time. Love, Lilly

_Walking like a one man army_

_Fighting with the shadows in your head_

_Living out the same old moment_

_Knowing you'd be better off instead,_

_If you could only . . ._

I've been to Europe, France, Rome, and now I'm sitting on the beach in my hammock behind my little house that I had bought in Sydney, Australia when I first came here. I've written some more songs, I even got up on open mic night and played one or two in front of an full bar.

I do miss my family and friends but I'm not sure if I'm ready to go back yet.

" Lilly ? Honey what are you doing ?" I smile and look back to see my girlfriend, Mikayla Gomez walking towards me.

" Nothing just thinking about writing an new song." I said to her as she sat down next me. She kissed my cheek as she laid her head down on my shoulder.

" Hm mm........can't wait to hear it, baby. But go to sleep we've got five hours before we have to be at the bar to meet Luke, Adam. Josie, and Anna for open mic night."

" Yes ma'am" I whisper to her before giving her an soft, sweet kiss on her lip.

_Say what you need to say [ x8]_

I meet Mikayla about six months ago, she had helped me get through an lot of things. Miley too, thank god but I do think about her from time to time wondering how she's doing.

_Have no fear for giving in_

_Have no fear for giving over_

_You'd better know that in the end_

_Its better to say too much_

_Then never say what you need to say again_

I feel asleep holding Mikayla as she slept.

Our cellphones alarms goes off waking us from our nap and made our way up to the house to get ready.

Once we was ready we left to go to the bar and too meet our friends for open mic night. Everyone cheered and whistled when they called me up. Mikayla being the loudest of them all. I smiled and waved as I took an seat on the stool.

Clearing my troth, " Thanks. I um......wrote this today and I wanna know what you thought about it. It's called Say. I hope you like it." I said before strumming my guitar and started singing.

_Even if your hands are shaking_

_And your faith is broken_

_Even as the eyes are closing_

_Do it with a heart wide open_

There wasn't an dry face in the bar by the time I finished singing and playing my guitar.

_Say what you need to say_

Everyone stood up and started clapping, yelling my name as I walked off the stage.

It was later that night did I know that I was ready to go home. Just as long Mikayla went with me I knew that I would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3 On A Night Like This

Author's Note: I do **NOT** own anything of Hannah Montana.

On a night like this

Mikayla and I were at the airport waiting for our time to bored the plane along with a few more people.

" Thank you." I whisper into Mikayla's ear.

Mikayla turned her head and looked me in the eyes, she smiled and kissed my lips softly before turning her head back and continue to lean against me as we waited with my arms wrapped around her.

I knew that my mom would love her after she got done yelling at me for just taking off without an word to her.

I wondered what the others would think, but I truly didn't care. I was happy and in love. In love with Mikayla Gomez.

Finally after waiting a few more minutes we were aloud to bored the plane. Mikayla pulled me along with her till we were seated. I took the window seat while Mikayla took the seat next to mine. She loved to look out the window but hated heights. I laughed when she told me which got me an bruise on my arm from where she had hit me while saying that it wasn't funny. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed her knuckles to soothe her as we took off. It was 16 hours before we landed at the airport in Malibu. Once we got there I call an taxi to take me home for the first time in awhile, I was nervous of what Mikayla would think of my home till she grabbed my hand and pressed her lips to mine silently telling me that she didn't care as long as she was with me.

_On a night like this, I could fall in love_

_I could fall in love with you_

_In this dark so dense, we talk so soft_

_the way young lovers do_

I unlock the front door and stepped out of the way to let her inside before following her. To my shock everything was clean, which meant that either mom was coming over to keep the place clean or it was Miley or Oliver.

huh, who am I kidding it sure wasn't Oliver, that boy didn't care. It was like Jackson's room all over again but ten times worse, so it had to be Miley.

We made our way to the bedroom after I locked the dead bolt and set the alarm system. I pulled down the right side of the covers while Mikayla pulled down the other. I held her and kiss the top of her head before sleep clam me.

_The day's last sight turns to cool night's breeze_

_And this love hangs thick like these willow leaves_

_I've hid myself away from this_

_but your silhouette is a Judas kiss_

The next morning I woke up by myself. I looked around worried but stopped when I heard her singing in the kicthen. I smiled as I got up from the bed and slowly made my way to the kicthen, there she was singing and dancing her butt off not aware that I was leaning against the door way just watching her.

_On a night like this, the moon sits still_

_And the stars are watching too_

_The way you move is a lullaby_

_I could fall in love with you_

We had breakfast outside, before we got dressed and headed to see my mom.

" Honey, everything will be okay." Mikayla whispered before placing an kiss on my cheek as I rang the door bell.

An few moments later, the door opened and there stood my mom.

" Lillian ?" My mom whispered before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me.

I hugged her back till she pulled away too look at me, before she noticed Mikayla.

" Mom, this is Mikayla. She's my girlfriend." I said as I held out my hand to Mikayla.

Mikayla took my hand and linked our fingers together as she stepped up next to me.

" Hi, Mrs. Truscott. It's finally nice to meet you." Mikayla said

My mom smiled, as she stepped forward and hugged her tightly telling her," Welcome home sweet heart."

_The day's last sight turns to cool night's breeze_

_And this love hangs thick like these willow leaves_

_I've hid myself away from this_

_but your silhouette is a Judas kiss_

I took my mom, and Mikayla out to the restaurant on the pier called, Dine Smart. The we took my mom home after being together for five long hours. Both my mom and Mikayla was enjoying each others company. They loved telling embarrassing story's about me.

_On a night like this, I could fall in love_

_I could fall in love with you_

That was earlier now Mikayla and I are both at the beach watching the waves roll in, and listening to them crash into shore.

" I love you." I whisper into Mikayla's ear softly before I place an kiss on her shoulder.

She turned her head and looked at me, " I love you too." before leaning forward pressing her lips against mine. We pulled away from each other, Mikayla returned to her previewes stance which was leaning back against me. I placed my chin on her shoulder and being to sway with her as I sing her the song I had wrote for her.


	4. Chapter 4 Vesper's Goodbye

_Author's Note: Yes, I know. I killed of Mikayla…I didn't want too. Please leave your thoughts. I do not own anything of Hannah Montana nor this song, Verpers goodbye. _

Vespers Goodbye

Now I stand in the pouring rain staring down at the grave site as they wait for people to get one of the flowers that laid on top of her casket. I wished it was me that lay in the casket instead of Mikayla. Everything happened so fast, the last thing I remember was hearing Mikayla screaming my name as the truck slammed into our car.

_All of you _

_Shaped me into what I am _

_Carried out the bitter man _

_Do you have a master plan? _

I woke up, in the hospital hooked up to everything. But as I thought of Mikayla I jumped up from the bed as I did I ripped the wires from my arms and ran for the door as the doctor was coming I grabbed him by his coat and yelled, "Where is she? Where's Mikayla Gomez!" He didn't answer me, as the security guards came rushing in.

_Oh no _

I died a little with each passing day, as everyone around rush about getting things ready for her funeral. Everything was in fast forward.

_Somewhere I've _

_Let all my defenses down _

_Never thought to turn around _

_And you do not make a sound _

Now here I stand watching as people, dressed in black walk up to me, Mikayla's parents, and my mom to give their sympathy.

_See it turning grey _

_Like a bullet through the chest _

_Lay me down to rest _

_It's a lovers final breath _

I don't know how much longer I can take. Everyone is here. Something is tugging at my heart, and I shook my head as Mr. Stewart makes his way towards me.

_And I found out _

_Nothing comes without a cost _

_And life was just a game we lost _

"NO!" I scream out, and I know that everyone there is staring at me. But I span around and took off jumping over the fence and continue to run. As people shout my name, some even chase after me a bit but I'm too fast for them.

_Do you have a better thought? _

I got to the beach where I sung her that song I wrote for her.

_Oh _

I don't know how long I sit there but it begins to ran, and I know that Mikayla wouldn't be too happy if I wasn't there I sure would get a few words from her when I saw her again.

_Now you're gone _

_And nothing's ever felt so wrong _

_A moment seems to last so long _

_Do you have a fear so strong? _

I look up at the sky and said," I love you Mikayla, and I hope you're up there watching over everyone we love. Wait for me." Before standing up and walking to where the grave site is. It didn't take long. Everyone was already there. When they saw me some was relieved, some was happy.

_See it turning grey _

_Like a bullet through the chest _

_Lay me down to rest _

_It's a lovers final breath _

I kiss the casket, and take out the song I wrote before I placed on top.

_Now I die _

_And kiss your tender lips goodbye _

_Pray to God who hears my cry_


	5. Chapter 5 What Hurts the most

Author's Note: I do **NOT** anything of Hannah Montana, nor the song used in this story.

**What Hurts the Most**

Since Mikayla's funeral everything began to get hard. Sleeping in the bed, even looking at my guitar was hard.

Everybody was worried because I would only a little bit of food, and I didn't sleep very well. I had nothing but nightmares of the crash. I began to lose weight with what little food that I did eat.

Mom was having a cook out, and everyone was there. I could hear Mr. Stewart playing his guitar, and Miley was singing along with Oliver downstairs. But I couldn't. I couldn't face the world yet. I wasn't ready to let go. I wasn't ready to let go of Mikayla.

I would be flying back to Sydney, to sell the house and too say good bye to everyone I became too know the next morning.

Mom, Oliver, Jackson, Mr. Stewart, and Miley was looking around my house as the rain outside continued to pour. They had wanted to help me pack and do everything that I needed to do. And I knew I couldn't do it by myself.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

I couldn't do it, at the first picture of Mikayla. My heart had a sharp pain shot through it and I grasped before taking off running out of the house with everyone yelling at me to stop. I couldn't do it I couldn't even look at a picture of her without breaking down into tears.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

I sat on the beach in the rain watching at the wave's crash into the shore. Behind me I heard footsteps only Miley could have. Sighing loudly, I turned and looked at her, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Miley smiled sadly at me and pointed at the wet sand next to me. I shrugged my shoulders and turn my head back to the waves. How long we sat out there before Jackson and Oliver came I wouldn't know.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

We had everything packed, and I had to make three stops before I could leave what had became my home. My heart.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

I stood on the stage with everyone watching me, quite….silence…..I took a deep breath and prayed to Mikayla to help me through the song I was getting ready to sing.

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do _


End file.
